


【杰佣】烧伤

by YuLuoShan



Category: IdentityV, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuLuoShan/pseuds/YuLuoShan





	【杰佣】烧伤

奈布·萨贝达的背上有一处烧伤。  
是在大火中逃离庄园时留下的。  
那个时候他就紧紧抓着杰克的手，周围灼热的空气几乎要夺走他所有赖以生存的氧气。他，奔跑着。所有人都逃了出去，只剩他和杰克了。  
“杰克。”  
只是念出杰克的名字，灼热的空气还有烟尘都不断地袭向他的咽喉。痛得很，但也是没办法的事。他还是有什么想说的，想要告诉杰克的。  
“别说话。”  
“我说，”奈布抓紧了杰克的手，他看着杰克的背影，双腿几乎已经迈不开了，他好累，“如果我能活着逃出去，我们就在一起吧。”  
这样一想，当初自己提出的这个要求像是无理取闹。  
就像现在一句“我们分开吧，杰克”。无理，取闹。  
那场大火的最后，他是被杰克抱着离开火场的。他不知道杰克究竟哪里来的力气，能抱着一个人冲出火海。他醒来时就在医院的病房，杰克坐在他的床边，牵着他的手:“我们现在是彼此的伴侣了。”  
奈布有些茫然地看着杰克，此时此刻他才意识到自己后背的疼痛。那样的疼痛在日后总是时有时无地烦扰着他。就像抹不去的伤疤。那是一块很难看的伤疤，但是两个人上床的时候，杰克总是喜欢亲吻那里，就好像那是什么值得他珍惜的东西。  
只是一块烧伤留下的疤痕而已。  
奈布不是很理解杰克的小动作，他会揪住杰克的头发，然后吻上杰克的嘴唇。  
他们在庄园里敌对了整整三年。期间也接过吻，发生过关系，但两个人谁也没有先捅破那层窗户纸，就好像知道，一旦说清了这一切，就有什么会全部破碎。  
而在离开庄园的第四年，在杰克往杯中倒茶的时候，奈布就看着窗外，轻声说:  
“杰克，我们分开吧。”  
杰克倒茶的手微微一顿，茶水溢出，流了一桌。但是他在短暂的停顿后，就将茶壶放下，拿起一旁的毛巾擦拭桌子。他不知道自己做错了什么，而事实上奈布也什么都没有做错。他一时间甚至觉得自己松了一口气。这四年，他努力去适应普通人的生活。奈布也一样。  
但是普通人的生活对他们而言谈何容易。每每奈布烦躁地擦拭军刀的时候，杰克就知道，岁月静好，可能既不适合自己也不适合奈布。也可能。  
他们根本就没有相爱过。  
这七年，只是徒劳地将彼此留在身边，一点用都没有。  
“好啊。”杰克这样说。  
奈布在第二天离开了他们所谓的“家”，带走的东西寥寥无几。想来这四年杰克还没有觉得这个小小的公寓竟然如此空旷。他将奈布送去了火车站，在火车开走的时候，奈布将手上的戒指摘了下来，放在杰克手里。  
“珍重。”  
就这一句话，一句敷衍用的“我爱过你”都没有。其实他们也不需要那种东西，他们是能够毫不犹豫地将刀刃挥向对方的人，是能够将对方扎到伤痕累累然后一起滚上床向对方索吻的人，是能够，将“我爱你”踩在脚下然后拥抱彼此的人。  
“离开庄园后会有什么样的生活呢？”奈布问出这个问题的时候，被杰克亲吻了:“我们会共度余生。”  
“一个骗子的话信不得。”奈布就举起酒杯，嘲笑了杰克后又一脸不易察觉的苦闷，“而且出去后，我们还能过上普通人的生活吗？”  
奈布的担心不是没有道理。  
杰克倒在床上的时候还这样在心里赞同着奈布。他有一瞬间觉得自己所有的力气在看着奈布远离的时候一并被这过去的四年偷走了。这四年。他抑制自己想要对奈布挥下刀刃的冲动，努力想和奈布活得像一对普通的伴侣。可是，做不到。  
最后只有满满的疲累，他只能亲吻奈布背上的伤疤，作为最后的抚慰。他的心上人用这样一块再也消不去的伤疤换来的这四年，值不值呢？  
值不值？  
奈布坐在火车上，看着窗外的风景，周围的人再嘈杂都和他没关系。他此时只能紧紧抓住自己手里的军刀。普通人的生活比他想得更难接受。他做不到让一把军刀就放在那，生锈，被废弃。他做不到。只是普普通通的早安晚安，纠结于一天的安排和饮食，像普通的饮食男女那样，不是他想要的生活。  
也不是杰克想要的。  
他用自己的无理取闹拴住杰克整整四年，也让自己，疲惫了四年。小小的欢喜，当然是有的。比如看到杰克送给自己的圣诞礼物的时候，那小小的欢喜，是不假的。可奈布真的没法去想象，以后日复一日年复一年重复同样的生活，是怎么样的。  
他是个离不开战场带来的刺激感的人，别人眼里的岁月静好是足够将他逼疯的东西。所以，还是逃吧，逃得越远越好。  
他是这样想的，所以把戒指也还给了杰克。杰克当初也没有向奈布求婚，只是将一枚戒指交给奈布，让奈布自己去决定。  
是了，就是了。  
杰克给予了他选择的自由，也给了他随时离开的权利，看来他不是唯一一个觉得最后两个人会分开的人。但他还是戴上了那枚戒指，看着杰克，笑了。  
“我爱你。”  
两个人，是否真的相爱过。  
奈布不知道，但是当他到达目的地的时候，看到完全陌生的一切的时候，他还是想起了那个小小的屋子和杰克怀抱的温度。  
但想念归想念，他最后还是向前迈出了步子，开始新的，一个人的生活。他干起了老本行，但讨生活本就不是什么容易的事，有时候能够拖着疲累的身体回到住处倒头就睡已经是奢侈了。更多时候他需要去处理伤口，然后，不经意间，就会看到他背上丑陋的烧伤。  
可就是那么丑陋的疤痕，曾被他的心上人亲吻过。这种时候，他会觉得空气格外冷，哪怕是在南方的春季。短暂的愣神之后他会将衣服披上，然后去休息。  
一个人的。  
生活。  
不难的。  
就是活下去而已。  
杰克曾这样说过，不过是无心的一句话，在日后却成了两个人生活的真实写照。奈布离开后杰克决定去旅行。但他留下了那间小小的屋子，和里面整整四年的属于他和奈布的回忆。  
如果没有那场大火，他们之间的关系会有什么不同吗？  
最后回头看了一眼这个自己送走奈布的火车站。如今它也要目送自己离开了。之前奈布也没有告诉他，自己会去哪里。杰克想，那就一个个地方，走过去。直到自己老去，死去。哪怕是怪物，也并非不朽。  
他一直带着那两枚戒指。  
他，走过了很多地方，遇上了很多人，也经历了很多离别。  
“我得走了，我的爱人还在远方等我。”他总是与萍水相逢的人这样告别，将帽子戴好，然后继续自己的旅行，过去崭新的行李箱，渐渐变得破旧不堪。有一次他在屋檐下躲避突如其来的大雨的时候，他发现，黑色的箱体上已满是划痕。  
岁月会带去一切事物最好的时光。  
他不知道自己走了多久，但是，他想。  
我再遇上你的时候，是不是你最好的年华也过去了，奈布？  
一时间他有些退缩，甚至不想就这样前行。可他也知道。自己除了前行，就只能抱着回忆溺死在过去。他会靠在旅店的窗边，用手指捏着奈布曾戴过的那枚戒指，仔细地，看着。  
他一直前行着。  
直到某一天他在某个公园看到一个熟悉的身影。  
果然，你最好的年华已经过去了。  
杰克就站在那，怀疑自己的眼睛和判断，但是他知道，那个人就是奈布。  
哪怕头上已有白发。  
哪怕眼眸不再如多年前那样明亮。  
哪怕，最好的年华已经全部被岁月带走。  
他只能站在那，不知是该笑，还是该哭。他就走向奈布坐着的长椅，轻声问:“请问我能坐在这吗？”  
“杰克？”  
杰克点点头，拼命忍耐，露出一个笑容。  
你知道吗？这么多年，我一直饱受思念之苦。  
奈布就抬头看着杰克。他不知道为何杰克会出现在这里。就像他不知道自己为什么要流泪。  
他这么多年来，从未流过泪，却也从未停止过对杰克的思念。并非像火一样烧灼的思念，而是伤疤愈合时的痛痒之感，难耐，但不会致命。这样绵长的思念，一直困扰着他让他想起杰克的亲吻。  
你在我的人生中烧起了一把火，给我留下了永远都愈合不了的烧伤，杰克。  
奈布也在心里这样埋怨过杰克，但是此时，此刻，他什么都说不出来了。从他不由自主地去买一枝玫瑰回来的那一刻起，他就知道，他想与杰克共度余生。  
像是看透了奈布的心思，杰克拿出他随身携带的戒指，对着奈布，单膝跪下:“奈布·萨贝达先生，你愿意与我共度余生吗？”  
哪怕你已风华不在，我也深爱着你。  
“骗子的话信不得，但是，”奈布伸出了手，他笑了，眼泪也不断下落，“我相信。”  
那枚戒指，终于物归原主了。  
你在我的生命里留下的烧伤，还是要你亲自来抚慰。  
杰克。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
